Pensive Bisque
by Rinkinkirs
Summary: Collection of drabbles/ficlets, mostly slash. Likely to contain mostly HitsuGin. Latest: Private Classes. "Never again."
1. Scales and Weights

**Notes:** My first real drabble. As for the collection: some things have been deleted and rearranged.  
**Category**: Friendship/weak angst  
**Characters**: Asano Keigo.  
**Words**: 100  
**Summary**: Others found him foolish and simple, like any other idiot. But that wasn't it.

* * *

Someone would claim he was an airhead, one without anything between his ears. Some thought his mind was an empty, dark void where only idiocy and foolishness could escape his simpleminded words and actions.

But that wasn't it.

He was on the other side of the scale - he was the counterpart to Chad's silence, Mizuiro's formality, Ichigo's frown. He was the joke they could laugh at to distract from the deepening depression he felt, and it became his refuge. Knowing that his antics drew their attention away from the grave situation he was certain existed, he had a purpose.


	2. Unmentioned

**Category**: Humour?  
**Pairings/Characters**: Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto. Hinted (crack) pairings.  
**Words**: 265.  
**Summary**: Toshiro lets go of Hinamori, Matsumoto cracks jokes about Hueco Mundo, and Yachiru has a growth spurt.

* * *

**Unmentioned**

Momo was fidgeting under Toshiro's gaze, and something in his heart jerked painfully.

'I think you should go for it,' he said, smiling awkwardly. When he saw how her face lightened up, it didn't hurt so much to smile anymore.

'Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun! I knew you'd support me!'

With that, she skipped away, likely to meet up with the not-so-little-anymore Vice Captain of the 11th Division.

He sighed, staring longingly after her. Death just had to have an issue with him or something. Not only did he have hell admitting to himself how much he _really_ liked her, he had to lose her as well – not in the literal sense, of course, but he still lost her. To a _girl_.

'Taicho,' Matsumoto said, and he jumped slightly. 'Don't fret so much. I'm sure you'll find someone else.' She grinned, and he ignored the loss of glimmer in her eyes. 'I heard Gin was free. Hueco Mundo must get so lonely… and I'm sure he'd love to have some quality time with the president of Club Chibi.'

He could all but see the hearts at the end of every sentence, and his temper reeked out in the form of his icy reiatsu.

'I already told you, Matsumoto,' he stated calmly, refusing to look at her. 'I'm not the president of Club Chibi. It's all a product of your imagination.'

He _was_ the shortest member of Gotei 13, with Yachiru's growth spurt and all. He just wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing him say it.

Matsumoto smirked.

'You didn't say anything about Gin, taicho.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

**AN:** Based on my obsession with HitsuGin and a dream I had in October 2007. It went something like this; Hitsugaya gets Hinamori and Yachiru together, but _he_ was in love with Hinamori. He discussed it with Matsumoto, and then suddenly insisted that he wasn't part of the imaginary club 'Club Chibi'.

I'm a bit worried about my sanity, but I'll cope.


	3. Beauty

**Category**: Friendship/Romance  
**Pairings/Characters**: Yumichika/Ikkaku  
**Words**: 200  
**Summary**: Yumichika ponders upon what is most beautiful. Ikkaku smiles.

* * *

I stare into the horizon, the sea glimmering in red light as the sun falls over the edge of the world. The only word I can think of is _beautiful_. As it disappears, the world is completely dark, only lit by the occasional candle in the world below.

'It's nice,' he says.

'Beautiful.'

A feral grin is present on his face. I can't see it, but I know him like the back of my hand, perhaps even better.

'Beautiful,' he agrees. 'Not like fighting, though.'

I nod.

The beauty of clashing swords, a well-thrown punch – there are few things that can measure up to it. I look at him, the only signs of his presence being his familiar reiatsu and his dark silhouette.

If he was the type to do such things, he would have grabbed my hand. Instead, it rests on his sword, the metal glistening dully in a reflection from one of the lights below, and I let my own rest on mine.

He smiles: I know, though it's hidden in the darkness. It's a content smile, and I know that there is one thing more important than fighting.

The only word I can think of is _beautiful_.


	4. For the Sake of Tea

**Author's Note**: There was a tea cup in front of me while writing this. I've only drunk one cup of tea today – meaning, I'm nearly going into withdrawal. I can truly relate to Hitsugaya in this piece. Why Kyoraku? I'm just being sick. :)  
**Category**: Humour (crack)  
**Pairings/Characters**: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kyoraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya/Shunsui  
**Words**: 770  
**Summary**: Hitsugaya suffers from tea withdrawal, Matsumoto has a shrimp ramble and Kyoraku is at the wrong place at the right time.

* * *

His tea cup was gone. Tea was essential for his working process. Tea was one of the ingredients for understanding the words spread across endless pages. He _needed_ tea.

'Did you happen to see my tea cup?' he said, directing a glance at his dormant Vice Captain. Matsumoto glanced up from the sofa, her nose barely visible between her Mountains of Doom.

'No, Captain,' she said with a sweet smile. Hitsugaya was too distracted to take notice of the nature of her smile, and simply moved some of the stacks of paper around to see whether his cup was hiding there. After having searched every inch of his desk, he had to admit defeat with a heavy sigh.

'There's something fishy here,' he said.

'Perhaps it's a shrimp,' Matsumoto suggested, earning a nasty glare from her Captain. When she didn't seem affected, his scowl deepened. 'You know,' she continued, 'I once heard that they float through the air during the night and dance on the moon.' A wicked grin snuck onto her face.

'Perhaps one of them grabbed your cup, Captain?'

Hitsugaya was crestfallen.

'M-My t-tea cup?' he stammered. 'On the m-moon? Stop this nonsense, Matsumoto!'

His hands were shaking. 'I want my tea.' Hitsugaya was turning a rather peculiar shade of blue. '_I__want_ _my_ _tea_.'

The Tenth Division office was suddenly filled with the Captain's desperate chanting, and Matsumoto was beginning to panic.

'I was only joking about the shrimps, Captain!' she said, waving her arms and jumping up and down to get attention (it usually worked,) but Hitsugaya couldn't have given her less notice.

The sound of smashing glass was followed by a howl of pain and the nauseating sight of a pink cloak. The Captain and Matsumoto both stared at the intruder.

'You do realise, Kyoraku-taicho,' Hitsugaya said, 'that intruding on Division matters is not very polite.'

Kyoraku Shunsui grinned, twirling his cloak as he bowed with exaggerated vigour and drunken grace.

'Forgive me, young epitome of beauty, but could I ask for a private audience with your exalted being?'

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya blinked. Then, they blinked again.

'Please?' Kyoraku said, sporting a pout and watery eyes, and Matsumoto grinned.

'Yep, that's Captain Kyoraku,' she affirmed. 'May I leave, Captain?'

Hitsugaya nodded. His tongue curled in distaste as he noticed the sake bottle Kyoraku was holding, reminding him of his pressing need for tea. The door slid shut behind Matsumoto, and the other Captain lost his happy face, looking almost apologetic.

'I have something important to tell you, Hitsugaya,' he said. Hitsugaya didn't care. He smelled tea. He smelled tea, and it came from Kyoraku's hand. The smaller Captain rose, following his unwrought instinct. _There it is, your precious tea, just a little closer... Your prey is right there..._ 'I broke... eh?'

-

Kyoraku glanced down. And down. And a bit further down. All the way down to where his hand was being ravished by Hitsugaya.

'I broke your cup,' Kyoraku said. No reaction. He scratched his head. 'I broke your cup and spilled your tea.'

He should not have said that. At that point, Hitsugaya's mouth turned from caressing to a carnivorous death-grip. Teeth sunk into his hand, and he could swear he heard a bone crack.

-

His need for tea being somewhat subdued from whatever leftovers from his cup resided on Kyoraku's hand, he realised just what he was doing. Standing up hurriedly, he could see the other Captain's frightened eyes and his bleeding arm.

'I'm terribly sorry, Captain Kyoraku,' he said, barely keeping his voice from shivering. 'I don't know what came over me.'

The other man stared at him for a bit. And a bit more.

'You need some sake,' he stated, offering him the bottle. For once, Hitsugaya didn't even hesitate before he up-ended it, resulting in a lot of coughing and a cheerful Kyoraku patting his back.

'You'll be all right, Shiro,' he said, grinning. 'There's no need for tea that can possibly outlive the effects of sake.'

Hitsugaya scowled at him.

'What did you do to my tea?' he said, his reiatsu looming threateningly over Kyoraku, who barely seemed to notice.

'I accidentally...' Kyoraku swallowed. 'I drank some of it, then the cup fell off the roof,' he said nervously, appearing to grow even more anxious as Hitsugaya moved closer.

'You're wrong,' Hitsugaya said, his hands sliding up the other man's chest. 'Sake can never replace tea.'

With that he jumped up, grabbed Kyoraku's shoulders, pulled him closer to the ground and stuck his tongue between his lips.

There was still a bitter trace of Darjeeling in his mouth.


	5. Wrong

**AN**: A plot bunny attacked me. Rewritten.  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Intended to be HitsuGin.  
**Words**: 150  
**Summary**: It is wrong.

* * *

**Wrongs**

Some dislike us for our imperfections and contempt us for our virtues.

This time, I'm not sure which is which.

They say that it's wrong. This _wrongness_ in me is impossible to erase - but if it's there, and has always been there, isn't it meant to be? What deity would willingly create a faulty specimen?

There is so much wrong with the two of us. Some say that others love us for our wrongs, but they hate us for our wrongs too. Sometimes, they even hate us for our brilliance. But the two of us, we love both wrong and right. When I'm with you, even our worst faults are all right in the light of each other.

But there is darkness, too. It tries to consume us. This... thing, it is wrong on so many levels. But I love you. And that is all there is to it.


	6. Define Nothing

**Notes:** Just a lil' drabble.**  
Disclaimer:** BLEACH © Kubo Tite

* * *

**Define Nothing**

Toshiro wrote steadily, even as he finally gave up ignoring Ichimaru.

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" he asked.

The tapping stopped.

"Nothing," Ichimaru's voice said.

"Very well."

After a few seconds, the tapping resumed.

"Ichimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go find some eleventh division members to torture?"

"Because they aren't as pretty as you."

"Because they aren't as pretty as- excuse me?" Toshiro glared up at the older man. "What are you talking about?"

Gin was studying his nails, standing right in front of Toshiro's desk. An amused smile spread across his face.

"Nothing."

The tapping disappeared down the hall.


	7. Private Classes

Prompt: "Rope, red apple, door knob, shirt and clock." I was doomed from the beginning.

Drabble. Meaning exactly 100 words.

* * *

**Private Classes**

He sits on the desk beside a red apple, glancing at the clock – ten minutes left, now.

Ichimaru's shirt is on the floor. His tie plays substitute to a rope, fastening Toshiro's hands behind his back. Toshiro can only hope no one enters; this is one thing neither of them would live down.

It's just so _exciting_…

At least, that's what he thinks until the door knob rattles.

"Wait a sec," a voice says, "I forgot-"

"You didn't," someone else says. "I have it here."

Their footsteps fade away, and Ichimaru exhales.

Toshiro looks at Ichimaru.

_Never again_, he mouths.


End file.
